La saga di Shampoo e Mousse (by Dr Facer)
by HacchanADL
Summary: Shampoo e Mousse dovranno affrontare cose che mai avrebbero immaginato. Per Mousse, questi eventi riaffermeranno soltanto il suo amore per Shampoo, ma per lei... potranno questi avvenimenti aiutarla a scoprire a chi davvero appartiene il suo cuore?
1. Il Drago di Giada - Capitolo 1

Questa fanfiction non è opera mia, ma è stata scritta da Dr Facer. Tutti i diritti appartengono a lui, compresi i personaggi di sua creazione. Il mio impegno è stato quello di tradurla per condividerla col pubblico italiano, ovviamente dietro suo consenso.

Per il primo capitolo in lingua originale visitate la sua pagina (per questioni di sicurezza il sito non mi permette di pubblicare il link).

Ranma ½ e tutti i suoi personaggi sono proprietà della Star Comics e di Rumiko Takahashi.

Nota: la prima parte di questa storia si colloca fra i volumi 35 e 36 del manga.

La maggior parte della storia si sviluppa in Cina e, pertanto, molti dei dialoghi sono in cinese e per questo motivo Shampoo quasi non utilizza il suo giapponese storpiato nel parlare.

* * *

- Prima Parte -

Il Drago di Giada

Capitolo 1

0-0-0-0

Shampoo non era per niente felice; la lettera che la sua bisnonna aveva appena ricevuto… era terribile! E la cosa più brutta era che era arrivata nel peggior momento possibile. La giovane amazzone aveva escogitato di presentarsi alla madre di Ranma nei prossimi giorni, ma a causa di questa lettera i suoi piani erano andati in fumo.

«Temo che non ci sia modo di scamparla, bambina mia», disse Cologne a Shampoo, la quale era sul punto di arrampicarsi sulle pareti per la disperazione. «Voi due dovrete fare ciò che dice la lettera».

«No essere giusto!» piagnucolò la ragazza. «Shampoo no fare questo!».

«Si tratta di una petizione del consiglio delle anziane, non c'è modo di ignorare gli ordini».

«Perché Shampoo dovere fare questo?» domandò la giovane amazzone borbottando mentre cercava di pulire i tavoli del Neko Hanten.

Cologne chiuse gli occhi e sospirò; in realtà era sua la colpa se Shampoo si trovava in questo guaio. Se solo fosse stata più forte…

0-0

…_180 anni addietro…_

_Cologne, ancora un'incantevole e giovane donna, stava spazzando tranquillamente l'ingresso di casa sua. Era di ottimo umore ed aveva un valido motivo per esserlo. Quello era il suo ultimo giorno da donna nubile. Giusto una settimana prima era stata battuta da un affascinante soldato imperiale che formava parte della guardia privata dell'imperatore._

_Vi era solo una nube che macchiava il suo orizzonte. L'uomo che la sconfisse prima del suo soldato: quell'uomo chiamato Happosai o Happy, come lei era solita chiamarlo. Però Cologne amava il suo soldato, doveva farlo però… Happosai era così… così incredibilmente sconsiderato. Così incredibilmente arrogante. Così incredibilmente stupido. Così incredibilmente attraente. Lei era cosciente che egli sarebbe stato sempre il suo unico errore dinanzi gli occhi del consiglio delle anziane._

_Happosai era stato il primo uomo di Cologne in tutto. Sarà stato forse perché le attraevano gli uomini pericolosi e strampalati, però… Dio, Happosai era letteralmente un nano e anche abbastanza brutto! Ma anche in questo modo… quegli occhi da cane bastonato quando era triste e quel sorriso sbieco… ricordare ciò era tutto quello di cui lei aveva bisogno per sospirare mentre si domandava cosa stesse facendo Happosai in quel momento._

_Improvvisamente, una pietra cadde ai suoi piedi. Vi era un biglietto attaccato. Cologne la raccolse e lesse il messaggio con rapidità e il suo cuore sussultò quando lesse chi glielo aveva inviato._

_Happosai._

_Il suo peccato._

_Il suo errore._

_Il suo primo amore._

_La stava chiamando, chiedendole di incontrarsi per un'ultima volta. Ma non poteva andarci! Cologne non poté evitare di ricordarsi tutte le volte che aveva ignorato Happosai, tutte le occasioni nelle quali lo aveva cacciato a calci fuori dal villaggio e dalla sua vista, quante volte lo aveva piantato in asso, ma inutilmente. Non poteva resistergli. Quando ricordava le poche volte in cui era stata con lui, tutta la sua forza di volontà scompariva. Doveva incontrarlo per un'ultima volta e… magari, per un ultimo… bacio._

_Più tardi quel giorno, Cologne entrò nel bosco che circondava Joketsuzoku. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, ma non poteva evitarlo. Non aveva la forza di resistere all'incanto che egli aveva si di lei. L'incanto di tutto ciò che per lei era proibito._

_La giovane amazzone sorrise quando lo sentì chiamare il suo nome; e incluso mantenne il suo sorriso quando vide che si avvicinava avvolto dalla sua aura di combattimento, quell'aura che era tanto travolgente e ammaliante per lei. Cologne lo amava davvero, ma lui era un pessimo uomo per il futuro del villaggio delle amazzoni; per questo doveva sposarsi con un uomo che totalmente l'opposto di Happosai._

_«E così ti sposerai con un noioso soldato?» esordì Happosai avvicinandosi, a piccoli passi, «dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto, ti sposerai con un altro!» gridò. «Sai come mi fa sentire questo?»._

_«Posso immaginarlo» rispose Cologne._

_«No, non puoi!» esclamò Happosai, la sua aura di combattimento che cresceva mentre parlava. «Non ne hai la minima idea!»._

_Cologne sospirò e chiuse fortemente gli occhi. «Happy, io amo soltanto te»._

_«Che cosa hai detto? Credo di non aver sentito»._

_«Ho detto che ti amo, idiota!» gridò Cologne. «Non ho mai voluto provare questo sentimento per te, ma non posso evitarlo!»._

_L'aura di combattimento di Happosai scomparve mentre si sedeva su una pietra. «Allora perché?» chiese, «perché ti sposerai con questo stupido soldato?»._

_«Perché lui è tutto ciò che mia madre e mia nonna hanno sempre voluto in un uomo»._

_«Come se davvero t'importasse quello che pensano tua madre e quella mummia pazza!» si lamentò Happosai._

_«Mia nonna non è una mummia!» esclamò Cologne._

_«Va bene, allora non lo è» disse lui. «Senti Cologne, questo non è importante adesso»._

_«Allora che cosa è importante?»._

_«Noi» rispose lui._

_«Perché?» gli chiese lei._

_«Perché…» cominciò Happosai, «ci sono occasioni in cui bisogna rompere le regole» disse il minuto artista marziale, «e già le rompesti con me una volta, perché non vuoi continuare?»._

_«Ho le mie ragioni» rispose Cologne, sedendosi vicino al giovane Happosai._

_Cologne prese le mani al suo compagno e le strinse gentilmente. «Però… se lo dici e lo dici davvero, forse potrei farlo; forse potrei rompere le regole per te»._

_Happosai cominciò a sudare nervosamente, «te l'ho già detto prima…» le rispose. «Non lo ricordi, la notte nel granaio quando abbiamo fatto l'am…»._

_«Questo è stato una settimana fa!» lo interruppe Cologne. «Voglio sentirlo adesso»._

_Happosai sbatté le palpebre e cominciò a tremare come una foglia al vento. «Io… Cologne, io…»._

_«Sì?»._

_«Io… ti…»._

_«Dillo, su!» pensò Cologne, «il nostro futuro dipende da queste tre parole!»._

_«Nipote, fermati!»._

_Cologne e Happosai si allontanarono con un salto l'uno dall'altra. Cologne era spaventata e Happosai era in guardia, immaginando ciò che sarebbe successo, avrebbe ricevuto una sberla dalla bisnonna di Cologne._

_«Ben fatto nipote, ti ringrazio di avermi portato dove si nascondeva questa sanguisuga!»._

_Happosai guardò Cologne senza poter credere a ciò che aveva appena ascoltato. «Mi hai teso una trappola?» chiese._

_La bisnonna di Cologne rispose alla domanda. «Certo che l'ha fatto, dovevamo disfarci di te prima che la mia pronipote si sposasse!» gridò l'anziana. «Vattene di qui, peste!»._

_Il giovane Happosai era furioso, non c'era nulla che potesse fare; era ancora troppo debole per battere la vecchia amazzone e portare via Cologne. Aveva una sola possibilità: scappare e tornare al villaggio più tardi._

_Girandosi per guardare Cologne, Happosai non cercò di nascondere la sua furia nel sentirsi tradito. «Dovevo saperlo che le tue stupide leggi t'importavano più di me!» gridò mentre correva a nascondersi nel bosco. «Ma il tuo prezioso villaggio sprofonderà molto presto nel caos più totale, lo giuro!» e questa minaccia furono le ultime parole di Happosai che sentì in molto tempo._

_Cologne rimase immobile e, nonostante i suoi sforzi, cominciò a piangere. «Non ti ho teso una trappola… io non ti ho tradito» mormorò, «se me l'avessi detto prima… sarei venuta con te»._

_«Torniamo al villaggio, bambina mia. Abbiamo molte cose da fare» disse la bisnonna di Cologne. «La tua vita inizia ora»._

0-0

«Bisnonna, cosa pensare tu?» chiese Shampoo, guardando Cologne con grande curiosità. Non era solito per Shampoo vedere l'anziana tanto pensosa. «Tu avere piano per tirare fuori Shampoo da stupida missione?».

«No» replicò Cologne, «anch'io voglio che tu lo faccia, Shampoo, è molto importante».

Shampoo ringhiò il suo disappunto. «Perché dovere essere lui? No potere io andare con Lanma?».

Cologne saltò sul tavolo per poter guardare Shampoo dritto negli occhi. «No, deve essere lui» affermò l'anziana. «Ora va' e incontra quell'inutile mezzo cieco, devo spiegargli di cosa si tratta tutto questo!».

Shampoo annuì e uscì dal Neko Hanten, però dalla sua espressione era facile riconoscere che non era felice di farlo, per niente.

«Perché diamine dovrei fare questa stupidaggine?» si domandò Shampoo mentre camminava lentamente per la strada. Dove diavolo si era cacciato Mousse?

Poco dopo, Shampoo riuscì a vedere Mousse saltando da un tetto all'altro trasportando qualcosa simile a una cassa. Il ragazzo si muoveva a una velocità incredibile. Shampoo aveva visto Mousse muoversi così rapidamente solo un paio di volte prima. La sua velocità la impressionava, solo un poco.

Accigliandosi, Shampoo saltò sul terrazzo più vicino e aspettò che Mousse si avvicinasse e allora, con un altro salto e una rapida capriola, la ragazza atterrò giusto difronte a lui.

«Altolà Mousse!».

«Shampoo!» gridò Mousse sorpreso, «che ci fai qui?».

«Bisnonna volere vedere te».

«M-m-me?» domandò lui leggermente spaventato. «Perché?… Non ho fatto nulla per farla infuriare ultimamente».

«Questo ora no importare!» disse Shampoo. «Lei volere solo dire te qualcosa su una missione».

Gli occhi di Mousse s'illuminarono. «Una missione? Avrà qualcosa a che vedere con questo?» disse mentre apriva la cassa affinché Shampoo potesse vedere il suo contenuto. «Me l'ha consegnata una donna un attimo fa, disse che era importante per una missione».

Shampoo guardò con curiosità cosa ci fosse nella scatola e la prese per esaminarla alla luce del sole.

Era un piccolo drago. Un drago fatto di giada che brillava meravigliosamente alla luce del sole. La statua, d'altronde, era in una strana posa, accovacciata come una sfinge, col suo lungo collo puntato verso il cielo e il volto del drago era abbastanza strano. Non sembrava il muso di un drago qualsiasi, assomigliava di più a quello di un lupo che sorrideva con malvagità. Fissare quel volto fece sì che a Shampoo venissero i brividi e, con un po' di ribrezzo, rimise la statua nella scatola.

«Stavo seguendo la donna che mi ha dato la scatola quando tu sei arrivata, Shampoo» spiegò Mousse mentre si aggiustava gli occhiali, «però l'ho persa di vista».

«Silenzio, Mousse! Questo drago no essere statua normale» disse lei pensierosa, «no piacere me».

«Neanche a me» commentò Mousse mentre conservava la cassa in una delle sue maniche. «Perché mai lo avrebbero dato a me?».

«Bisnonna dovere sapere, meglio noi chiedere lei» disse Shampoo, che scese dal terrazzo e s'incamminò verso il Neko Hanten.

Mousse si limitò a seguirla, tutto ciò era molto misterioso e lui d'altro canto odiava i misteri. Con un po' di fortuna, la vecchia mummia sarebbe stata capace di spiegar loro cosa stesse accadendo.

Di ritorno al ristorante, Mousse e Shampoo si sedettero in silenzio mentre osservavano Cologne bere il suo tè e fumare la sua pipa. Il Drago di Giada era posto su un tavolo vicino.

«Bisnonna, tu sapere cosa essere questa cosa?» chiese Shampoo indicando verso la statua di giada.

«Sì, lo so».

«Allora dicci di cosa si tratta!» pretese Mousse.

Cologne bevve un ultimo sorso del suo tè e sospirò. «Molto bene, ve lo spiegherò. La statua rappresenta il drago malvagio. Sicuramente voi due avrete sentito parlare di lui, no?».

Shampoo e Mousse assentirono.

«Bisnonna, tu parlare di malvagio drago di vecchio racconto di villaggio di amazzoni?» domandò Shampoo.

«È così, bambina mia» rispose Cologne, che con un salto giunse affianco al drago. «Il drago malvagio che possedeva tanta lussuria da tentare di sposarsi con tutte le donne del nostro villaggio».

«Shampoo ricordare resto di storia. Quando drago malvagio braccato e ferito da amazzoni, rubare tutto tesoro di Joketsuzoku per vendetta».

«Certo, anch'io ricordo questo racconto» intervenne Mousse. «Il drago scomparve in una colonna di fumo, lasciando al suo posto solo una statua identica a lui per burlarsi delle amazzoni» il ragazzo si fermò e sbatté le palpebre. «Tutto ciò significa che questa è la statua che il drago lasciò nel villaggio, secondo quanto dice la leggenda?».

L'anziana fece un cenno col capo. «Sì, e il consiglio delle anziane ha detto che abbiamo a che fare con lui».

«No potere Mousse fare lavoro da solo?» chiese Shampoo con la speranza di ricevere una risposta affermativa.

«No, anche tu dovrai cooperare nella missione, Shampoo. Se andrà a buon fine, ti accetteranno nella lista di futuri membri del consiglio delle amazzoni» spiegò l'anziana, «io, tua nonna e tua madre fallimmo questa prova» Cologne fissò Shampoo negli occhi, «adesso, bambina mia, è il tuo turno».

Mousse si grattò la nuca. «Cosa dovrà fare Shampoo? È tanto difficile?».

«Sì, è molto difficile» rispose Cologne. «Dovrà portare la statua fino al centro del Labirinto Spirale e tu dovrai aiutarla».

«Perché io?».

«Il drago l'hanno dato a te» replicò Cologne.

«Shampoo no volere fare questo con lui!» gridò la giovane amazzone sbattendo le mani sul tavolo.

«Devi farlo!» esclamò Cologne. «Se almeno non ci provi, sarai esiliata da Joketsuzoku!».

Shampoo si pietrificò. «E-esiliata?».

«È così» disse Cologne con espressione molto seria.

Shampoo tornò ad accigliarsi e chiuse le mani a pugno mentre respirava profondamente per controllare la sua crescente frustrazione; quando riuscì a calmarsi, parlò. «Bene, io fare ciò che consiglio chiedere… però no essere giusto! Mousse essere solo intralcio!».

«Fa parte del lavoro» disse Cologne. «Adesso vai in camera tua e preparati per il viaggio, si è fatto tardi ed entrambi dovrete partire domani».

L'anziana aspettò che i ragazzi la lasciassero sola e allora guardò il Drago di Giada. Lei conosceva la sua vera storia, poiché aveva avuto un ruolo molto importante in essa.

0-0

…_180 anni addietro… (un'altra volta)_

_Era il giorno del matrimonio di Cologne, si supponeva che dovesse essere felice, si supponeva che dovesse sorridere, ma non poteva farlo. Aveva passato la notte precedente domandandosi cosa stesse tramando Happosai. Non aveva idea della vendetta che aveva architettato, ma aveva la sensazione che si trattasse di qualcosa di molto crudele._

_Alcune ore più tardi, Cologne, che ora vestiva il suo abito da sposa, aspettava l'arrivo del suo sposo. Era in piedi al centro della sala del consiglio e tutte le anziane la osservavano, molte di loro con sguardo perplesso. La sua piccola avventura con Happosai l'aveva coperta di vergogna e solo la parola della sua bisnonna, che aveva riferito alle anziane come Cologne avesse teso una trappola ad Happosai, fece sì che tornassero a fidarsi di lei, almeno in parte._

_Fu allora che si levarono le grida, tutte le donne del villaggio gridavano e maledicevano. Cologne fece per uscire in strada, le anziane le ordinarono di fermarsi, ma non obbedì. Quello che Cologne vide fuori fu Happosai perseguire tutte le donne del villaggio, molestandole, tentando di toccar loro il seno e invitandole a uscire con lui. Era, proprio come egli aveva giurato, un caos totale. Ma questo non gli era bastato, giacché fece un'altra cosa. Rubò il tesoro delle amazzoni. TUTTO il tesoro._

_Cologne prese parte all'orda delle furiose amazzoni che stavano inseguendo il ladro e, quando l'ebbero braccato, il giovane Happosai utilizzò una cortina di fumo per coprire la sua fuga, lasciando di fronte alle amazzoni soltanto quell'orribile Drago di Giada. Però questa non era tutta la verità. Happosai lasciò anche una donna incinta al villaggio delle amazzoni._

_Il nome di questa donna?_

_Cologne._

* * *

Primo capitolo terminato! :D Spero proprio che vi sia piaciuto. Trovai per caso questa storia diversi mesi fa e me ne innamorai subito, tanto da arrivare al punto di volerla tradurre per farla conoscere a un pubblico più vasto. Certo, siamo ancora agli inizi, ma cercherò di mantenere un ritmo costante nella pubblicazione dei capitoli.  
Devo dire che è stato alquanto difficile orientarmi sul tipo di parlata da dare a Shampoo; certo, nella versione animata i suoi difetti di pronuncia spariscono quasi del tutto dopo alcuni episodi, ma in questa storia questi assumono una certa importanza e ne viene fatto quasi un continuo riferimento. Sono stata sin da subito indecisa se usare la terza persona singolare o l'infinito, ma alla fine ho optato per quest'ultimo, per restare fedele alla versione originale ed evitare complicazioni con i tempi verbali. Ho tentato anche di trascrivere la sua "r" moscia alla cinese, ma le parole scritte risultavano molto spesso illeggibili, quindi vi ho rinunciato.  
Grazie in anticipo a chi deciderà di seguire questa saga e anche a chi vorrà commentare (sono ben accette anche critiche negative, purché costruttive) e un caloroso saluto a tutti!


	2. Il Drago di Giada - Capitolo 2

Questa fanfiction non è opera mia, ma è stata scritta da Dr Facer. Tutti i diritti appartengono a lui, compresi i personaggi di sua creazione. Il mio impegno è stato quello di tradurla per condividerla col pubblico italiano, ovviamente dietro suo consenso.

Per il secondo capitolo in lingua originale visitate la sua pagina (per questioni di sicurezza il sito non mi permette di pubblicare il link).

Ranma ½ e tutti i suoi personaggi sono proprietà della Star Comics e di Rumiko Takahashi.

La maggior parte della storia si sviluppa in Cina e, pertanto, molti dei dialoghi sono in cinese e per questo motivo Shampoo quasi non utilizza il suo giapponese storpiato nel parlare.

* * *

Capitolo 2

0-0-0-0

Shampoo finì di preparare le sue cose e s'infilò il pigiama; la giovane era ancora infastidita a causa della missione che le aveva inviato il consiglio, ma doveva compierla affinché non venisse espulsa dal villaggio delle amazzoni. Dopo aver sfatto il suo letto, Shampoo cercò di calmarsi. Detestava andare a dormire irritata, le causava sempre degli incubi.

«Però queste vecchiacce me la pagheranno per questo» mormorò la giovane amazzone prima di prendere sonno.

Mousse aveva preso la situazione molto meglio di Shampoo, dato che non solo aveva l'opportunità di trascorrere molto tempo da solo con la sua amata, ma sarebbero stati inoltre molto, molto lontani da Saotome e ciò significava che se avesse giocato bene le sue carte, avrebbe potuto finalmente dimostrare a Shampoo chi fosse in realtà l'uomo della sua vita!

«Alla fine, il destino mi ha dato l'opportunità di far sì che le cose siano come debbano essere, farò vedere a Shampoo che sono io l'uomo col quale dovrebbe sposarsi!».

Intanto, al piano di sotto, Cologne e il padre di Shampoo erano seduti insieme a un tavolo del ristorante e bevevano un po' di sakè, come normalmente facevano tutte le notti della domenica.

«Non avrei creduto che la mia piccola ricevesse la sfida così prematuramente» disse il padre di Shampoo.

«Ha già sedici anni e presto compirà i diciassette, è ora che affronti la sfida» rispose Cologne, «sembra che ti sia dimenticato che tu e sua madre affrontaste questa prova quando avevate la loro stessa età».

«Questo fu parecchio tempo fa, Cologne».

L'anziana s'incupì. «Credo ancora che sia stata colpa tua se mia nipote fallì la prova».

«Ancora con questa storia?» esclamò lui. «Perché dice così?».

Cologne sospirò un po' seccata dal ricordo. «Come se non lo sapessi» gli rispose. «La corteggiasti fino al punto che non accettò le tue avances mentre vi trovavate da soli nel labirinto. Non avevi pudore allora e non ce l'hai neanche ora».

«Sua nipote non si è mai lamentata di questo» replicò il padre di Shampoo dopo aver bevuto un sorso di sakè. «Difatti, credo che sia stata molto felice con me».

Cologne si limitò a borbottare la sua delusione.

«D'altronde, sono riuscito a vincere sua nipote in combattimento, Cologne; mi ci saranno voluti più di trecento tentativi, ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta».

Cologne tornò a borbottare la sua disapprovazione.

«Anche se…» cominciò lui, «non so che pensare. Mai avrei immaginato che la mia Shampoo avrebbe dovuto affrontare questa missione».

«La sfida del labirinto esiste per una ragione» affermò Cologne. «Il suo obiettivo è purificare il corpo e la mente di tutte le giovani amazzoni».

«Allora perché la nostra famiglia è l'unica di Joketsuzoku a doverla intraprendere?».

«Non sei ancora pronto per saperlo» rispose l'anziana che, dopo aver terminato il suo sakè, si diresse verso le scale. «Credo di aver bevuto a sufficienza per oggi, buonanotte!».

«Già, buonanotte» disse lui e cominciò a pulire i tavoli.

_Il giorno seguente…_

«Barca essere uno schifo!» piagnucolò Shampoo alla vista dell'imbarcazione sulla quale avrebbe viaggiato in rotta per la Cina.

«Certo appare molto squallida» aggiunse Mousse dopo aver inforcato i suoi occhiali.

«No potere Shampoo viaggiare in barca migliore?» domandò la ragazza.

«No, tutto questo fa parte della sfida» spiegò la vecchia amazzone.

«Però…» cominciò la giovane amazzone.

«Basta così, Shampoo! Andrai su questa barca e non si discute!» le urlò Cologne, cosa che l'anziana non faceva quasi mai. «Sali una buona volta!».

Imprecando silenziosamente, Shampoo salì sulla nave. Camminava lentamente e senza entusiasmo, ignorando le occhiate lascive dei marinai. Sospirando, la ragazza arrivò alla coperta e si sedette sulla sua valigia.

Mousse, che non stava indossando le sue lenti, finì per essere portato sull'imbarcazione dal padre di Shampoo; una volta a bordo, il ragazzo decise di incontrare la sua amata. Da quando la nave era salpata e Mousse cominciò ad ascoltare ciò che dicevano i marinai, non poté evitare di sentirsi furioso. La maggior parte dei membri della ciurma commentava quanto bella potesse essere Shampoo nuda. Al giovane maestro delle armi occulte non piaceva per niente, cosicché, controllando il desiderio di prendere a calci nel sedere tutti i marinai del vascello, continuò a cercare Shampoo.

Diverse ore più tardi Shampoo, che da allora era rimasta seduta sulla sua valigia, si domandò per prima cosa dove fosse Mousse; si sentiva annoiata e aveva voglia di chiacchierare con qualcuno, ma il suo compagno di viaggio non era nelle vicinanze. Senza niente di meglio da fare, Shampoo continuò a fissare le onde del mare. La ragazza era talmente seccata da non accorgersi neppure quando un gruppo di marinai, dodici in tutto, si avvicinò alle sue spalle.

«Ciao, bambolina» la chiamò uno dei marinai, utilizzando un rozzo dialetto mandarino. «Non ti senti sola soletta?».

Shampoo si girò è squadrò i marinai che la circondavano; la giovane sorrise maliziosamente, la situazione poteva farsi interessante.

«No, sto bene» rispose Shampoo passando dal giapponese al cinese. «Potete anche andare» disse loro tornando a rivolgere il suo sguardo al mare.

«Però, bambolina, volevamo solo farti compagnia» disse un altro marinaio.

«Sì, buona compagnia!» fecero eco gli altri uomini.

Shampoo incrociò le braccia. «Beh, io non voglio che voi mi stiate attorno».

«Non puoi rifiutarti» risposero i marinai che avanzarono verso la ragazza con occhi pieni di lussuria.

Shampoo rimase immobile, aspettando che i marinai facessero la prima mossa. Non dovette aspettare molto, il più audace del gruppo si avvicinò e tentò di toccarle il seno. Facendosi beffe della sua stupidità mentre schivava le mani del marinaio, la giovane amazzone colpì violentemente il petto dell'avversario col suo palmo, rompendogli tre costole e lasciandolo incosciente allo stesso tempo.

«Volete ancora farmi compagnia?» chiese loro Shampoo.

I marinai vacillarono un istante, non capendo come quella ragazzina fosse capace di fare qualcosa come quella appena vista.

«Che vi succede?» domandò Shampoo, «non volete più giocare?».

Uno degli uomini, quello che a prima vista sembrava il leader del gruppo, fece un passo avanti. «Ascoltate ragazzi, è solo una bimbetta, ha avuto solo fortuna, ecco tutto!».

«Certo!» gridarono gli altri.

«Non avrà possibilità contro tutti allo stesso tempo!» gridò il leader.

«Le daremo una lezione!» esclamarono i marinai.

«Prendetela ragazzi!» urlò il leader e attaccò Shampoo. Gli altri marinai seguirono l'esempio del loro capo e si lanciarono contro la giovane, alcuni brandendo coltelli, altri scope mentre uno di loro una fune.

«Ti insegneremo a non metterti contro di noi!» urlarono mentre attaccavano.

La giovane amazzone schivò la prima ondata di attacchi per poi saltare alle spalle dei marinai.

«Come siete lenti. Non siete altro che un branco di ubriaconi pervertiti!». La ragazza si prese gioco di loro e si mise in posizione d'attacco, aspettando il seguente assalto avversario, il quale arrivò immediato.

Alla fine, a Shampoo occorsero meno di trenta secondi per finire i suoi avversari; diversi calci, un paio di ganci e tre pugni furono tutto quello che le necessitarono per sbaragliare il gruppo di marinai. Quando la lite terminò, non aveva neppure sudato. L'unico marinaio rimasto in piedi era il leader del gruppo, poiché Shampoo lo aveva tenuto in serbo per il finale.

«Datti una calmata, reginetta! Volevamo solo giocare con te!».

«Ma davvero?» disse Shampoo mentre si avvicinava al marinaio, gli occhi pieni di furia.

«Per favore!» gridò lui. «Non farmi del male!».

Shampoo era giusto di fronte al marinaio e lo fissava tagliente. «E cosa pensavate di fare, tu e i tuoi amici ubriaconi, con me?» gli domandò. «Non credi che anche questo avrebbe potuto farmi male?».

«No… perché tu… tu sei una donna… questo dovrebbe piacerti e…!».

WHOK!

Il marinaio non poté finire la frase, che un poderoso calcio di Shampoo al suo inguine gli tolse le parole di bocca e lo lasciò raggomitolato al suolo. Senza poterlo evitare, l'uomo cominciò a piangere e urlare in preda al terribile dolore.

Shampoo afferrò il marinaio per il collo e lo sollevò per guardarlo negli occhi. «Sei un porco» sibilò, «dillo, di' che sei un porco».

Nonostante il dolore fra le sue gambe e la mancanza d'aria, il marinaio s'infuriò. Come poteva una ragazzina trattarlo così? Chi si credeva di essere?

Shampoo strinse la presa e l'uomo sentì che il suo collo era sul punto di rompersi. «Di' che sei un porco» gli ordinò.

«Chi… sei… tu?» domandò il marinaio.

«Sono un'amazzone e tu sei lurido _porco_» rispose lei aumentando la pressione sul suo collo. «Lo dici, sì o no?».

Il marinaio lottava per respirare e, come sentì pronunciare la parola "amazzone", cominciò a tremare di paura. Aveva ascoltato storie terribili sulle amazzoni cinesi e ciò che erano solite fare con i loro nemici. Sudando freddo, cominciò a temere per la sua vita.

«Sono… un… porco…» riuscì a proferire e, quasi immediatamente, la pressione sulla sua gola scomparve. Senza forze, l'uomo cadde di schiena, tossendo come un disperato.

«Non era poi tanto difficile, no?» disse Shampoo mentre sollevava la sua valigia. «Non sottovalutare mai più una donna, non hai idea di quanto pericolose possiamo diventare» e con questo avvertimento la giovane amazzone lasciò la coperta.

Mousse riuscì finalmente a uscire dalla sala macchine, detestava quando i suoi gravi difetti visivi gli causavano questo tipo di problemi. Era finito per inseguire un marinaio dai capelli lunghi pensando che fosse Shampoo fino a quando non furono entrati nella sala macchine dove il marinaio, stanco di essere pedinato, domandò a Mousse se non avesse "particolari inclinazioni". Mousse, allora, cercò di giustificare il suo errore con una scusa stupida che non fece altro che far infuriare il marinaio e ben presto tutto si risolse in una lotta che il giovane maestro delle armi occulte vinse facilmente.

«Sei lì!» gridò Mousse quando scorse qualcosa che gli sembrava la chioma di Shampoo. Il ragazzo corse in quella direzione e abbracciò con tanta forza ciò che aveva visto da romperlo con uno scricchiolio. Perplesso, Mousse si domandò come ci fosse finita una scopa rotta fra le sue mani.

Shampoo si portò una mano alla tempia quando avvistò Mousse. L'idiota aveva appena rotto una scopa e la cosa più offensiva era che sicuramente l'aveva confusa con lei. La ragazza gli si avvicinò e gli tirò una forte sberla sulla testa. «Credi forse che io somigli ad una scopa?!» gli urlò con rabbia.

Mousse si girò e s'infilò i suoi occhiali. «Shampoo!» esclamò lui. «Ero così preoccupato per te!».

«Giù le mani» disse Shampoo tirando una pedata in faccia a Mousse per evitare che la abbracciasse.

«Ma ti sto cercando da ore!» protestò il ragazzo.

«Probabilmente non ti sei sforzato molto!» ribatté lei ricordando l'incidente con i marinai. «Adesso seguimi e cerca di non perderti!».

«Per chi mi hai preso? Per Ryoga?» replicò Mousse cercando di fare una battuta.

Shampoo, tuttavia, non ne colse l'ironia. «Ryoga è un uomo molto migliore di te!», gli rispose senza contenersi.

Il giorno successivo fu Mousse a svegliarsi per primo; aveva dormito nella sua forma di papero dentro una gabbia in un angolo della cabina di Shampoo. Rivolgendo lo sguardo al letto, si rese conto che la sua amata dormiva ancora. Sospirando, il papero rovistò fra le sue piume finché non ne estrasse un grimaldello che usò per aprire la gabbia. Diversi minuti dopo, Mousse, ora nella sua forma umana, osservava la bellezza dormiente che era Shampoo. Per un istante, il ragazzo pensò di poterla svegliare con un bacio, ma presto scacciò via quell'idea; la possibilità di essere malmenato duramente già di prima mattina non lo attraeva molto. Di conseguenza, uscì dalla cabina e si diresse verso la coperta. Una volta giuntovi, indossò le sue spesse lenti e, proprio come si aspettava, riuscì a scorgere le coste della Cina all'orizzonte.

Guardandosi attorno, Mousse notò che molti dei marinai zoppicavano e uno di loro non smetteva di massaggiarsi il collo. Il ragazzo decise che qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto i marinai la notte scorsa non gli importava e preferì pensare che ben presto sarebbe stato da solo con Shampoo in un labirinto immenso. Sapeva che dovevano soltanto portarvi quella stupida statua al centro, ma, durante il cammino, molte cose fra loro potevano accadere.

Non molto tempo dopo che Mousse avesse cominciato a immaginare tutto ciò che poteva fare per impressionare Shampoo nel Labirinto Spirale, l'amazzone dai capelli azzurri uscì sul ponte, facendo sì che quasi tutti i marinai fuggissero alla sua vista. La ragazza sorrise, compiaciuta nel notare che quegli inutili ubriaconi avevano imparato la lezione. La giovane amazzone scorse Mousse e camminò fino a rimanergli affianco. Shampoo non disse nulla, dal momento che siccome il suo udito e il suo olfatto erano molto sensibili, Mousse aveva sempre avuto l'abilità di sapere quando lei gli si avvicinava anche se, sfortunatamente, lui non utilizzava mai questa capacità quando si trattava di cercarla.

«Buongiorno» salutò Mousse.

«Buongiorno» rispose lei.

«Presto saremo a casa» disse lui.

«Sì, ne è passato di tempo».

«Sarà fantastico poter rivedere tutti a Joketsuzoku».

«Non andremo al villaggio» puntualizzò Shampoo. «Andremo direttamente al Labirinto Spirale».

«Ma io voglio vedere i miei genitori!».

«Non abbiamo tempo per questo» gli ricordò lei. «Voglio farla finita con tutto questo il prima possibile, hai capito?».

«Sì, capisco».

«Bene» replicò Shampoo, che allora notò che la baia Tong Po era già ben visibile. «Ehi… sbaglio, o la nave si sta muovendo più rapidamente?».

«Così sembra» considerò Mousse. «Mi domando perché».

Nella sala macchine, dodici marinai stavano buttando carbone più veloce che potevano nella caldaia della vecchia macchina a vapore.

«Portate immediatamente più carbone!» ordinò un marinaio con un orribile livido sul collo. «Prima quest'amazzone scende dalla nave e meglio è!».

«Sì, signore!» risposero gli altri marinai.

* * *

E fuori due! :D Scusate l'attesa interminabile, ma è stato un periodo molto movimentato per me (compleanno mio e di altri, parenti in visita, gite, ecc..). Spero davvero di riuscire a scrivere gli altri capitoli in un tempo più breve e soprattutto con continuità.  
In questo capitolo abbiamo visto una Shampoo molto simile a quella del manga, vendicativa e quasi sadica, abbastanza inquietante direi; giustifico il suo comportamento come tipico della stirpe amazzone di cui lei fa parte in una situazione di legittima difesa (o quasi). Mousse, invece, lo trovo molto romantico e sincero, direi quasi più profondo del solito. Del resto, siamo abbastanza lontani dalla comicità quasi demenziale di Ranma 1/2, nonostante non siano state apportate considerevoli modifiche alle personalità dei personaggi, mentre a mio parere l'atmosfera che si respira ricorda un po' quella di Inuyasha, senza però spargimenti di sangue inopportuni.  
Un grazie a tutti coloro che hanno deciso di seguirmi e recensire la storia e in particolare all'autore di questa fanfiction, Dr Facer, per avermi dato il permesso di tradurla (olvidé de darte las gracias en el primer capitulo, asi' que estoy haciendolo ahora :) ).  
Un abbraccio e al prossimo capitolo!


	3. Il Drago di Giada - Capitolo 3

Questa fanfiction non è opera mia, ma è stata scritta da Dr Facer. Tutti i diritti appartengono a lui, compresi i personaggi di sua creazione. Il mio impegno è stato quello di tradurla per condividerla col pubblico italiano, ovviamente dietro suo consenso.

Per il terzo capitolo in lingua originale visitate la sua pagina (per questioni di sicurezza il sito non mi permette di pubblicare il link).

Ranma ½ e tutti i suoi personaggi sono proprietà della Star Comics e di Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Capitolo 3

0-0-0-0

Il porto di Tong Po era, nonostante non fosse molto grande, un luogo molto frequentato; mercanti provenienti da molti villaggi vicini giungevano in questo luogo per rifornirsi di mercanzia: frutta esotica, pesce, pelli e altri beni importati. Mousse e Shampoo conoscevano bene il porto, giacché per tutta la loro infanzia lo avevano frequentato con i rispettivi genitori quando avevano la necessità di acquistare cose che non potevano reperire a Joketsuzoku.

«Mousse, guarda lì!» esclamò Shampoo, che indugiò fissando attentamente la folla. «L'hai visto?».

«Visto cosa?» domandò lui aggiustandosi le sue lenti.

«Dimenticalo» rispose lei, intuendo che era inutile che Mousse potesse vedere qualcosa. Ciononostante, quella piccola ombra che aveva appena visto guizzare con rapidità, le ricordava molto la sua bisnonna, ma questo era impossibile; Cologne si trovava in Giappone, però…

Mousse osservò Shampoo e si chiese perché si stesse comportando in maniera strana, guardando la moltitudine di gente come se cercasse di scorgere qualcuno. «Hai visto qualcuno di familiare?».

«Non ne sono sicura» disse lei, «in ogni modo, non importa. Sarà meglio mettersi in marcia, Mousse, compriamo dei viveri e andiamocene da qui».

Sopra i tetti scoloriti delle case che circondavano il porto, Cologne osservò Shampoo e Mousse mentre compravano alcuni pacchi di carne secca e riso. L'anziana si rese conto che Shampoo aveva deciso andare direttamente al labirinto. Si aggiustò il vestito e si diresse verso il bosco; doveva affrettarsi nel tornare al villaggio delle amazzoni. Voleva mettere in atto la sua strategia prima che la sua pronipote arrivasse al Labirinto Spirale.

Shampoo e Mousse, che erano già abbastanza avanti, finirono per sedersi vicino al sentiero dopo un paio d'ore di cammino. Entrambi mangiarono un po' di carne secca mentre aspettavano che il riso fosse pronto. Non era certo la miglior colazione che avessero mai fatto, ma entrambi avevano fame e a uno stomaco affamato il sapore non importa molto.

«Quando arriveremo al labirinto…» disse Shampoo, «devi promettermi che non mi intralcerai… capito, Mousse?».

«Ma io voglio aiutarti!» replicò lui.

«Non metterti sul mio cammino sarà un aiuto sufficiente!».

«Come vuoi…» disse lui senza prestarle molta attenzione; proprio in quel momento, Mousse sentì la presenza di qualcuno che era appena passato vicino a loro e che si spostava a grande velocità.

«Mi stai ascoltando?» esclamò Shampoo.

«Qualcuno è appena passato di qui».

«Di che parli?» chiese lei guardando entrambi i lati della strada. «Io non vedo nessuno».

«No, da quella parte, verso il bosco» spiegò il ragazzo.

Shampoo sbatté le palpebre confusa, l'area del bosco che indicava Mousse era immersa nel silenzio e, se qualcuno fosse passato di lì, gli uccelli avrebbero fatto un gran frastuono. «Credo che tu abbia così tanta fame da immaginarti le cose» gli disse Shampoo con voce grave. «Prendi, mangia il tuo riso e non seccarmi più».

Sospirando, Mousse si limitò a prendere il suo piatto.

Saltando di ramo in ramo, Cologne si concentrava nel mantenere la calma; l'anziana era decisa a farla finita una volta per tutte con quella stupida sfida del Drago di Giada e così si sarebbe assicurata che Shampoo fosse l'ultima donna della sua famiglia obbligata ad affrontare questa missione, a costo che Mousse dovesse morire per realizzarlo. Naturalmente, attendeva aiuto per raggiungere il suo scopo. Cologne aveva fatto una chiamata a Joketsuzoku prima di usare la sua cesta di volatili per ritornare in Cina e aveva ordinato a sua figlia e a sua nipote di incontrare un certo ragazzo che sperava gli tornasse utile.

«Questa maledetta prova» borbottò Cologne. «Mai sono riuscita a capire perché il consiglio delle amazzoni avesse deciso di fare questo a tutta la mia discendenza». Ma la verità era che l'anziana lo capiva eccome. Era per colpa sua. L'anziana si corrucciò al ricordo di quel che successe…

0-0

_…180 anni addietro… (sì, un'altra volta)_

_La giovane Cologne stava in piedi, molto calma e attenta, al centro della sala del consiglio delle amazzoni. Solo una settimana prima era stata lì per il suo matrimonio, ma quel giorno era lì perché il suo matrimonio fosse annullato._

_«Cologne!» la chiamò una delle anziane. «È vero ciò che ha raccontato il tuo consorte?»._

_«Sì, lo è» rispose lei evitando di guardare l'anziana._

_Il suo sposo era venuto lì il giorno dopo la prima notte di nozze per denunciare il fatto che la sua sposa non fosse vergine. A Joketsuzoku, la verginità della donna era importante perché era considerato il regalo più importante che un'amazzone potesse offrire all'uomo che l'aveva vinta in combattimento._

_«Chi è stato l'uomo che ti ha fatto questo?» domandò un'altra anziana._

_Cologne non rispose, ma si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e si concentrò nel contenere le lacrime; non era giusto, non solo doveva sopportare le accuse delle anziane, ma doveva anche sopportare il modo in cui il suo ormai ex-marito, sua madre e la sua bisnonna la fissavano._

_«Ma non è ovvio?» inveì un'anziana seduta in un angolo. «È stato quel ladro pervertito a farle questo!»._

_Tutti i membri del consiglio fulminarono la giovane Cologne con lo sguardo e, allora, una di loro parlò._

_«Perché, Cologne?» chiese la vecchia donna. «Sei la migliore guerriera di questa generazione, perché hai fatto questo?»._

_«Io… non lo so!» gridò Cologne. «Semplicemente è successo!»._

_«Pertanto dovremo decidere il tuo destino, Cologne» dichiararono le anziane. «Per favore, resta dove sei e non muoverti»._

_Cologne tremò un poco, "decidere il tuo destino" le avevano detto. Alla giovane non piacevano quelle parole, né il modo in cui le avevano proferite. Cologne guardò la sua famiglia cercando conforto, ma negli occhi di sua madre incontrò solo tristezza. Negli occhi della sua bisnonna incontrò delusione e in quelli dell'uomo col quale si era sposata, soltanto odio. Fu allora che la giovane donna capì finalmente che era completamente sola._

_Dopo aver discusso per quella che sembrò un'eternità, la leader del consiglio si alzò dal suo scranno e guardò con severità la giovane accusata._

_«Amazzone Cologne» cominciò, «il tuo matrimonio è annullato a partire da questo istante»._

_Nell'udire quelle parole, l'uomo che era stato il marito di Cologne per meno di una settimana sorrise e uscì dalla sala udienze del villaggio. A lei non importò, non aveva mai amato davvero il soldato ed era più preoccupata per il castigo che il consiglio aveva escogitato per lei._

_«In quanto a te…» disse la leader del villaggio, «ti elimineremo dalla lista dei futuri membri di questo consiglio»._

_«Questo non è giusto!» esclamò Cologne. «Madre, bisnonna, dite loro che non è giusto!» gridò guardando la sua famiglia; ma sua madre non le rispose, la donna chiuse semplicemente gli occhi e si sedette tremando per la vergogna._

_«Silenzio!» ordinarono le anziane. «C'è dell'altro»._

_«Altro?» chiese Cologne._

_«Ci hai disonorato, ragazza. Grazie alla tua relazione con un uomo senza onore abbiamo perduto gran parte del tesoro che fu realizzato da innumerevoli generazioni di amazzoni» disse la leader, «e per questo ci hai obbligato non soltanto a punire te, ma anche tutte le donne che formeranno parte della tua discendenza»._

_«Che tipo di punizione?» volle sapere la giovane Cologne._

_«Se mai diverrai una delle anziane, ovviamente, non potrai mai essere membro di questo consiglio» puntualizzò la leader, «e in quanto alle donne che saranno tue discendenti, tutte loro dovranno provarci che sono degne di considerarsi guerriere del nostro villaggio, a cominciare dal frutto che porti nel ventre!»._

_Questa era la peggior penitenza che avessero mai potuto imporre a Cologne, che aveva lavorato tutta la sua vita per essere nella lista dei membri del consiglio. Poter essere un'anziana e non essere nel consiglio di Joketsuzoku era la peggior umiliazione per un'amazzone, ancora peggiore di essere sconfitta in battaglia da una donna straniera. Ma questo non fu ciò che la fece star peggio; la leader del consiglio le disse che era incinta e lei sapeva che il padre non era il suo consorte._

_«Stupido Happosai, guarda in che razza di guai mi hai cacciato!» mormorò._

_«Che hai detto, Cologne?» domandò una delle anziane._

_La giovane Cologne sbatté le palpebre. «… che? Nulla, io… io solo volevo sapere perché pensate che io sia incinta»._

_La leader del consiglio incrociò le braccia. «Per caso non conosci tutti i rituali che facciamo quando una delle nostre amazzoni contrae matrimonio?»._

_«Sì, li conosco»._

_«Allora sicuramente saprai il perché facciamo il rituale del Sangue Ardente, o te lo sei forse dimenticato?» domandò la leader._

_Quelle parole impressionarono fortemente Cologne; sapeva che il rituale del Sangue Ardente determinava quanto fosse fertile una donna, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che rivelasse anche la sua gravidanza alle anziane._

_«Guarda questo, giovincella» disse un'altra delle anziane. «Lo riconosci?» le domandò sostenendo nelle sue mani il Drago di Giada._

_«Sì» affermò Cologne._

_«Perfetto» disse l'anziana, «perché questo drago rappresenterà la vergogna che hai causato alla tua famiglia e al nostro villaggio»._

_«Terremo noi la statua» spiegò la leader del consiglio, «ma quando tua figlia compirà i sedici anni…»._

_«Mia figlia?» chiese Cologne. «Come fate a sapere il sesso del bambino?»._

_«Il rituale del Sangue Ardente rivela molto di più della gravidanza» le rispose l'anziana nell'angolo. «Non è una sorpresa che una ragazzina come te non lo sapesse»._

_Malgrado la situazione, Cologne sorrise delicatamente. «Avrò una figlia» pensò felice. «Sarà la madre di una bambina!»._

_«… dovrà portare la statua al centro del Labirinto Spirale e… Cologne!» gridò la leader del consiglio. «Stai ascoltando?»._

_«Che?» esclamò la giovane, un po' spaventata. «Mi perdoni, anziana, per favore, non stavo ascoltando»._

_La leader si grattò la fronte. «Fa' attenzione!» la rimproverò e ripeté ciò che aveva appena finito di dire. «Però questo non è tutto»._

_«C'è ancora dell'altro?»._

_«Sì, tua figlia dovrà portare un uomo inadeguato per il nostro villaggio con sé» illustrò l'anziana. «Se tua figlia riuscirà a compiere il suo incarico senza mostrare alcun tipo d'interesse, che sia pietà o amicizia, per quest'uomo inadeguato, rimuoveremo il castigo che ti abbiamo imposto._

_«E… se non dovesse riuscirci?»._

_«Se lei dovesse fallire, allora la figlia di tua figlia dovrà affrontare la prova» chiarì la leader. «Ma se anche la figlia di tua figlia dovesse fallire, allora una donna della generazione successiva dovrà affrontare la sfida; e questo continuerà finché una donna della tua famiglia non passerà la prova che le avremo imposto»._

_Cologne impiegò diversi minuti per capire appieno ciò che la leader le aveva appena detto e, nel farlo, s'infuriò come mai prima di allora._

_«Questa è… una mostruosità!» urlò loro. «Perché dovete castigare tutta la mia discendenza solo perché ho fatto qualcosa che avevo deciso di fare con l'uomo che amavo?». La giovane donna gridò ancora più forte mentre faceva per proteggersi il ventre con le sue mani. «Mia figlia non entrerà nel Labirinto Spirale, non lo permetterò!»._

_«Stai affermando che preferiresti essere esiliata da Joketsuzoku?» le domandò la leader del consiglio._

_«Cos'ha detto?»._

_«È un peccato» disse la leader. «Ma se non obbedirai dovremo cacciarti dal villaggio delle amazzoni per sempre. È questo quello che vuoi, Cologne?»._

_«… no» rispose lei, che per un istante considerò davvero di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e abbandonare il villaggio per cercare Happosai ma, alla fine, non ebbe il coraggio di farlo. «Non voglio essere esiliata, io… adempirò gli ordini del consiglio»._

_«Sapevamo che alla fine avresti ascoltato la voce della ragione» dissero le anziane. «Amazzone Cologne, ora puoi ritirarti»._

_La giovane donna s'inchinò e uscì dalla sala del consiglio in silenzio. Nella sua mente, la ragazza giurò che, anche se non le avessero permesso di diventare un membro del consiglio, sarebbe divenuta più forte e più rispettata di una qualsiasi di quelle vecchie che l'avevano punita tanto ingiustamente. Sfortunatamente, Cologne mai poté immaginare che aveva appena stabilito il cammino che tutte le sue discendenti avrebbero dovuto affrontare. Tutte loro si innamorarono di uomini inadatti per Joketsuzoku._

0-0

«Ma non Shampoo» pensò Cologne una volta arrivata al villaggio delle amazzoni. Shampoo aveva tutto il necessario per terminare quella prova: aveva le abilità, aveva un promesso sposo che era un eccellente artista marziale e, inoltre, Shampoo aveva anche la determinazione necessaria per vincere a qualunque prezzo. L'anziana era sicura che la sua pronipote sarebbe stata colei che avrebbe vinto la prova del Drago di Giada; tutto quello che Cologne doveva fare era disfarsi di Mousse prima che facesse a Shampoo ciò che Happosai le aveva fatto tanti anni addietro.

* * *

E via anche il terzo capitolo! ^-^ La storia sta cominciando a prendere finalmente forma... Scusate sempre per il ritardo assurdo, ma sono rientrata da poco da un viaggio e ho praticamente tradotto per due giorni di fila, tutto d'un fiato (spero, dunque, sia venuto bene, ahah). I capitoli sono davvero tanti e il tempo a disposizione non basta mai.  
Devo dire che sono alquanto combattuta per quanto riguarda il personaggio di Cologne; se da un lato trovo che sia stata una ragazza formidabile per aver affrontato delle difficoltà come l'essere stata abbandonata dal proprio amato (per di più incinta) e la profonda umiliazione inflittale dal consiglio, dall'altro non sopporto come lei possa essere così menefreghista e cinica nei confronti del povero Mousse, già alle prese con quella simpaticona di Shampoo. Certo, ha paura per sua nipote, ma fra lui e Happosai c'è l'abisso e credo lo noterebbe anche una persona più cieca dello stesso Mousse. Ok, forse sono un po' troppo di parte...  
Comunque sia, come sempre grazie a tutti quelli dotati di una pazienza cosmica per seguirmi e recensirmi nonostante i tempi mooolto lunghi. Spero che la storia vi stia appassionando sempre più e che sia così anche con i capitoli futuri.  
A presto! :D


End file.
